


Nada

by DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, nada - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo acabó.<br/>Eso es lo que creemos.  Lo que creo.<br/>La carretera a oscuras y el rugir de este auto viejo como único sonido es la confirmación que necesito.<br/>No hay luces más allá del amarillento alumbrado de los faros de este Impala.<br/>Hace tres meses que la carretera es mi hogar. Hace tres meces que abrí los ojos. Hace tres meces que todo comenzó.<br/>¿Antes?<br/>No lo sé. No lo recuerdo.<br/>Pero no importa, porque el mundo acabó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada

_El mundo acabó._

_Eso es lo que creemos.  Lo que creo._

_La carretera a oscuras y el rugir de este auto viejo como único sonido es la confirmación que necesito._

_No hay luces más allá del amarillento alumbrado de los faros de este Impala._

_Incluso las pálidas estrellas parecen muertas. Pero es bueno verlas por primera vez._

_Hace tres meses que esa oscuridad rodea hasta los cielos. Hace tres meses que solo hemos encontrado a un puñado de humanos y una oleada de criaturas escapadas de las pesadillas de un psicópata._

_El sol es apenas visible y nada cálido. Más que alumbrar es como si aventura las ruinas de todo un planeta._

_Hace tres meses que la carretera es mi hogar. Hace tres meses que abrí los ojos. Hace tres meses que todo comenzó._

_¿Antes?_

_No lo sé. No lo recuerdo._

_Pero no importa, porque el mundo acabó._

_Quien haya sido, es irrelevante._

_Esto es lo que se._

_Ahora solo soy un hombre con un viejo trasto con ruedas, un arma, un hermano retorciéndose en sollozos en la parte trasera y el hombre con los ojos más azules a mi lado, sosteniendo mi alma como si fuera lo único completo en este retorcido infierno._

_Y eso, es lo que más me aterra._

  

……

 

El hombre de los ojos verdes, intenta sacudirse esa sensación de caída que lo rodea  cada vez que observa la figura de ese en el asiento del copiloto.

Se concentra en el camino. Aunque es tonto, por estas calles no hay nadie. Nadie que no merezca ser arrollado, quiere decir.

Maneja, apretando el volante hasta que los nudillos se vuelven blancos y su pie no puede hundirse más en el acelerador.

Solo quiere olvidar el hecho de que no recuerda, el hecho de que no es nada.

 

_No recordar es lo mejor, ¿Quién diablos quiere recordar cómo todo se fue al carajo?_

Se repite, lo graba como su única verdad.

 

…

 

“Los ángeles cayeron” le dijo un hombre su cuarta noche en aquel bosque “No eran blancos, eran bolas de fuego destrozandolo todo”

No le creyeron.

“El infierno se abrió, todo lo que existía bajo la cama escapó aquella tarde, juro que escuche al mismo lucifer gritar”

Era una tontería.

“Gritó, tan fuerte como mi hija y su hermana mientras se desangraban frente a mí, una de esas cosas solo quería ver destrozada mi vida, lo logró”

Quizás era verdad.

....

Un disparo.

A lo lejos, pero no tan aterrador para hacer que el chico en el asiento trasero saltara, sin embargo sí hizo que la pesadilla volviera. Era frustrante ver a un hombre como su hermano sollozar sin una razón.

_No lo recuerdo .En serio. Solo sé que cuando duermo, preferiría morir._

_**Es una estupidez, no me vas a dejar solo en esta mierda. No me dejaras cuando sobrevivimos** _

_¿A qué sobrevivimos hermano?_

 

Giro por un camino de tierra tan rápido que el viento frío entró de golpe por las ventanas que se encontraban abajo, cerró lo ojos mientras intentaba que el olor a carne pudriéndose a lo lejos no aumentará las ganas de vomitar que ya subían por su esófago.

 

Él era el cuerdo. Él era quien tenía que cuidar a las personas de ese auto. Él era….

Frenó,  haciendo que una nube de polvo cubriera alrededor. El cuerpo en la parte trasera soltó un gemido más alto cuando rodó hasta casi caer, pero sus párpados se negaban a abrir. El conductor era consciente que su “hermano” no despertara tan fácil.

Podrían matarlo mientras duerme y él no haría nada, mientras lo mutilaban o torturaban…

  
Abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para vaciar su estómago sobre el suelo.  


Con arcadas cada vez más rudas. Con el dolor de las entrañas ardiendo mientras se desgarraban

 

_He sentido esto, puedo compararlo porque se lo que es ser destrozado de adentro hacia afuera_

 

Más bilis salió de su boca dejando un sabor a ácido. ¿Y si no solo esa sensación era cierta? ¿Si él había visto al tipo de cabello largo sufrir tales cosas?

A su hermano.

….

Una explosión y gritos.

Un zumbido, un dolor de cabeza que taladraba desde la base del cuello.

No sentía nada más que dolor. Y aun no registraba en que parte.

¿Estaba completo?

De pronto fue consciente de la tierra bajo el. Los papados fueron los primeros en querer reaccionar. Pero no podía abrirlo. No siendo consciente que quizás cuando mirase su cuerpo solo fuera un torso sin extremidades.

Entonces sus sentidos empezaron a volver.  Los gritos de ayuda se volvieron más nítidos y fuertes. El olor a sangre comenzó a inundarlo.

Respiro. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Su mano derecha estaba ahí. La izquierda. Ambas piernas.

Abrió los ojos y todo comenzó a girar. Temía levantarse para caer, porque era consiente que no podría volver a ponerse de pie.

Opto por sentarse, observó sus manos y vio cómo uno a uno sus dedos se movían.

El cielo estaba oscuro, pero claramente se observaba detrás de esa sombra el sol.

Había humo saliendo de todas direcciones, sirenas de patrullas, ambulancias y bomberos resonaban haciendo que la cabeza del hombre quisiera explotar igual.

Se tocó la cara. El torso. Todo en su lugar.

Y entonces noto que faltaba algo. Su memoria.

Una vez más el pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Quién maldita sea era? ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? ¡¡ ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?!!

Se obligó a volver a respirar, tenía que calmarse. Tenía que ver qué más había alrededor, quizás, una cartera, un celular… ¿una persona de pelo largo y camisa a cuadros?

 

Se arrastró hasta él. Sintió su pulso. Estaba vivo.

Entonces  el otro abrió los ojos  e intentó golpearlo. Se defendió. Con una agilidad que ignoraba podría tener, tomó el brazo del otro y lo estampo contra el suelo.

 

-¡Suéltame!-

-No, hasta que te calmes-

-¡Déjame!-

-¡Cálmate!- el hombre seguía forcejeando- ¡Que te calmes imbécil!- el otro giro tumbandolo- ¡Carajo! ¿Cuál es tu problema? Solo quiero saber que pasa…Solo…SOLO QUIERO SABER QUE MIERDA PASA-

 

Pareció que eso funcionó. El hombre lo soltó dándose cuenta, de que él tampoco tenía idea de nada.

Como si fuera una bala, le perforó de tal manera que lo dejó caer de rodillas. Asustado

Parecía igual de patético que él. Con un ataque de pánico y un dolor de cabeza peor.

Aguantando todo lo que sentía el primero en despertar, lo tomó de los hombros.

 

-Amigo tranquilo…tranquilo-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Quién eres?- el rubio sonrió con ironía y miedo

-Esperaba pudieras decírmelo hombre,  no sé qué ocurre, quizás un accidente- sí, eso tenía lógica, era un accidente- Esa es mi teoría.

-Tu teoría apesta-soltó el otro comenzando a normalizar su respiración

-Puede ser-

 

Se tomaron su tiempo.

Uno junto al otro, mirándose de reojo esperando que alguno de los dos reaccionara y contará la verdad del universo.

Obviamente no paso.

 

Después de lo que parecían horas, ambos comenzaron a caminar. En silencio. Con el rubio adelante y el de cabello largo empezaron una marcha sin destino.

Unos minutos después encontraron la primera pista que podía parecer parte “de la teoría”

Un auto viejo negro. Volcado. Con las ventanas destrozadas y una puerta caída. El parabrisas estrellado.

Negro. Viejo. Casi inútil. Un impala.

_ Un Impala del 67 _

Susurro su mente. Una pista se dijo de inmediato. ¿Quizás era mecánico?

-¿Lo reconoces?- le preguntó el otro

-No-

De igual manera se acercaron, tal vez habría más gente.

El auto estaba solo.

Pero parecía que no mucho tiempo atrás alguien lo condujo. El motor aún estaba caliente, aunque también pudo ser el mismo clima sofocante si lo pensaban.

Entre los dos lograron enderezarlo y notaron que el muy maldito aun parecía funcionar.

Revisaron el maletero que por el golpe que los volcó no cerraba por completo.

Un arsenal.

Armas largas, de corto alcance, sables, mecheros, machetes…al diablo la teoría del mecánico.

Revisaron cada una, como si estuvieran hechas para estar entre sus manos.

Solo silencio.

Ambos asintieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Aún no estaban seguros que fuera su auto se dijeron en silencio.

Mentira, reclamaron sus mentes.

El chico más bajo se sentó tras el volante. Fue una sensación atrayente, como si era necesario revisar que cada tuerca estuviera en su lugar.

El otro, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto abrió la guantera donde encontró un cofre de madera. Parecía una vieja caja de puros, es más aun olía a tabaco.

Como si fuera a estallar la abrió con cuidado.

Decenas de tarjetas, licencias y credenciales con las caras de ambos, estaban dentro.

Nombres como Freddy Mercury, Mike Jagger, apellidos como Novack y Gabriel, se estampaban en ellos.

Giraron sus miradas entre ellos y la caja.

Las revisaron una a una.

 

-Dean Smith-susurro el rubio

-¿Sam Weston?, quien diablos se llama así-

-No lo sé pero el nombre te va-

-Cállate- sonrió resoplando.

 

FBI, Kansas, Policías Forestales, Nueva York…

 

-Al menos sabemos que viajabamos juntos-

-Y que éramos un par de bastardos, eso también me hace sentir mejor- soltó el rubio sin realmente sentirlo.  Algo le decía que no eran del todo unos imbéciles.

-¿Y qué hacíamos a mitad de la nada?-

-Huíamos, eso tendría sentido cuando te haces pasar por cada agencia en el país, o tal vez eramos amantes, tu sabes, con sus jueguitos-le guiño divertido al de pelo largo, una broma por completo se dijo, por mas que se sintiera a gusto con él, como si hubiera encontrado eso que necesitaba (cosa que analizaría más tarde cuando la cabeza dejara de palpitar) esas palabras solo eran un juego.

 

El castaño sonrió cálido, el también estaba consciente de esa “química” que dentro de todo el desasosiego  y el miedo había disminuido cuando había reconocido la cara sin identidad del de otro.

Se acomodo sobre el asiento roto, perdiéndose en un mar de nada que había en su cabeza.

 

-No lo creo, no eres mi tipo- le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada

-Va, igual tampoco lo creo-dentro del mundo incendiándose, de la sensación de miedo y perdida, cruzar palabra con ese desconocido fue alentador. Tener una razón para ignorar el sudor frio que recorría su columna cada vez que intentaba llamarlo por su nombre y nada salía. Cada vez que intentaba reconocer su cara en el retrovisor y nada llegaba.

 

-¿Hermanos entonces?- habló el castaño sacándolo de su pequeño abismo

-Hermanos…-

-Pero obviamente yo soy el mayor-

-Idiota…-

-¿Qué nombres utilizaremos?¿Mark, Miller? Te agrado Dean-

-No, no se siente como si ese fuera yo- lo medito el rubio, realmente ninguno de ellos le hacia sentir comodo, ninguno lo hacía sentir el- ¿Te importa si solo evitamos esto?-

-Para nada hermano- concedió, aunque no muy de acuerdo, por ahora lo mejor era llevarlo en paz

-Gracias enano-

….

Su respiración aun no se regulaba, pero al menos su estómago por fin entendía que no había nada más que devolver.

_Recordar no es bueno…no nos sirve recordar._

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Parpadeo mientras temblaba ante el tacto de la mano del hombre de la gabardina.

Negó. Ante esa mirada azul se sentía vulnerable. Lo odiaba.

-Pensé que dormías Cass-

_Cass…_

-La forma en que frenaste me despertó, yo no …tengo el sueño tan pesado como tu hermano-

-Entiendo, lo siento-

-Esta bien, sino quizás no te hubiera escuchado vomitar-

-¿Eso importa?-

-Tu me importas-

-Cass…-

Las palabras se quedaron en la garganta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién jodió el mundo? ¿Quién soy?

-Aquí estoy, y no me voy a ir-

_¿Por qué?_

…

Llevaban un mes sobre el auto, recorriendo pueblos, buscando sobrevivientes.

Era peor de lo que creyeron.

El apocalipsis, si fuera cierto, envidiaría las ruinas del mundo.

Al principio las historias parecían balbuceos de los dementes que se mantenían en pie.

Pronto entendieron que, habían bajado al limbo y los humanos eran los intrusos.

Hombres con colmillos. Les cortaron la cabeza sin pensarlo.

Ojos negros. Cartuchos de sal.

Espectros. Gasolina y un mechero.

“-Instinto hermano, es solo eso- dio un trago a la cerveza caliente sobre el líquido negro que escurría de la criatura que acababan de cazar el rubio”

“-¿Saber matar un vampiro con los ojos cerrados?”

“-Éramos de una familia de psicópatas-“

“-Tiene sentido-“

La verdad era que no tenían idea de quienes eran.

La red había caído. El internet solo transmitía comandos de emergencia.

La radio y la televisión era estática.

Además ¿De donde eran?

Ambos habían llegado a la muda promesa de que estarían así, le darían tiempo al olvido hasta que los abandonara.

 

Estaba bien para ellos.

Hasta que lo encontraron.

 

Habían allanado un supermercado. Las calles desiertas.

A excepción de ese bulto de carne sobre el capó del auto. Cabello negro. Sangrando. Gabardina.

 

-Amigo, ¿estas bien?- el de pelo largo fue el primero en acercarse. El rubio estaba estático.

 

No…

 

Corrió a su lado, para girarlo, apartando a su hermano, soltando las bolsas, queriendo que abriera los ojos.

 

-Reacciona…por favor-

 

_¿por favor que?_

 

-Cass…-

Y el mundo calló una vez mas.

Su hermano palideció. (aun cuando esas letras juntas no significaban nada, nada fuera de que el otro recordó algo)

El más bajo apretó los puños en la gabardina sucia.

El pelinegro tosió sangre.

Todo comenzó a moverse.

 

…

 

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?- el pelinegro…Cass, negó ante los hermanos.

-Como se llaman ustdes-

-No tenemos nombre-contestó el más alto, el de la gabardina inclinó la cabeza sin entender

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que no lo recordamos y no hemos pensado en unos falsos-

 

_Tú no has querido pensar en ello_

 

-¿Hace cuanto despertaron?- volvió a hablar Cass

-Un mes- respondieron al unísono

-¿Cómo está el mundo?-pregunto realmente preocupado, como si cargara con la conciencia de la culpa

-Jodido- contesto el rubio. El nuevo frunció el ceño, pero asintió

-¿Cómo los voy a llamar?-

 

…

 

Cass se quedó.

 

No los abandonó cuando sacaron un par de mecheros y quemaron a una pareja sin dar explicaciones. Solo tomo una pala y cabo junto con ellos un hoyo.

No los dejo cuando lo apuñalaron por la espalda al huir de un niño con ojos negros. Saco el cuchillo y lo golpeó.

No se fue cuando el más alto se despertó llorando queriendo morir. Le dio una manta, una cerveza junto a un “No estás solo”. Esa noche, no hubo más pesadillas.

No huyo cuando el rubio se levanto por la noche y se arrodillo a llorar. Lo abrazo mientras le susurraba que estaba con el. Para el. Por el.

 

-Tu sabes mi nombre-

-Podría estar mintiendo, confundiéndote, no se ni quien soy-

-Yo si-

-Mientes-

-Eres a quien estaba buscando-

 

…

 

-El seguro fue tu pareja-

-Estúpido-

 

…

 

-Deberías alejarte-

-¿Eso quieres?- le pregunto el de cabello negro arrodillándose sin bajar la mirada

-Tu me haces querer recordar-

-No lo haras, no si no quieres- concedió

-MALDITA SEA, CASTIEL-

 

…

 

“Liberarte de la marca la soltara a ella”

 

…

 

“Cierra los ojos Sammy”

 

…

 

“Salvar personas, cazar cosa, el negocio, familiar”

 

…

 

“Soy un ángel del señor”

…

 

“¿Entonces…yo inicie el apocalipsis?”

 

…

 

“Los Winchester”

 

…

 

-Dean…-

 

El rubio cayó de rodillas sobre su bilis, su cabeza dolía, y las lágrimas caían sin que el fuera consciente.

 

-Dean…-

-LO SABIAS…¡MALDITA SEA CAS!, LO SUPISTE TODO EL TIEMPO, Y TU…TU…-

-No, no es cierto…yo-

-¿TU QUE? ¿CREÍAS HACER LO CORRECTO UNA VEZ MÁS? ¿QUERÍAS PROTEGERME? ¿QUE? ¿QUE CASS?-

-¡SI ESO QUERÍA! SIEMPRE QUIERO ESO DEAN…siempre-

…

 

La oscuridad había cubierto gran cantidad del mundo en solo horas.

Dos días después Dean, Sam y un dañado Castiel estaban viendo caer el mundo por ellos.

Asesinar a muerte fue lo primero.

El infierno abierto, libero todo.

Crowley había sido capturado por los mismos demonios a los que torturó.

Y el cielo…el maldito cielo por fin tuvo su apocalipsis.

La tierra era un campo de batalla.

Los humanos era una especie en extinción.

 

“Todo por mi culpa”

“No Dean solo…”

“CALLATE SAM, CALLATE”

 

Castiel no decía una palabra durante las noches cuando los hermanos tenían la misma pelea.

No decía nada durante las mañanas en que cargaban todas la armas, le pasaban una y mataban sin preguntar.

 

Solo hablaba al oído del Winchester mayor, cuando este tomaba un arma, o cuchillo y se lastimaba.

Entonces llegaba el de los ojos azules. Se la retiraba. Escuchaba en silencio como el otro lo maldecía, se maldecía así mismo.

Lo tomaba de la mano y lo abrazaba hasta que las lágrimas se secaban.

Las primeras veces recibió puñetazos e insultos.

Dean no era los que daba lástima. No a los que cuidaban. No los que se dejaban abrazar.

 

Pero el mundo acabó.

“El mundo acabó Cass, eso es lo que todos creen, eso es lo que creo, ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?”

“Aún podemos…” pero no había continuación

“Si volvieras atrás, si aún tienes un poco de ese mojo…mátame”

“Jamás, no me lo pidas, sabes no lo haré”

“¿Yo valgo más que…”

“si”

 

Sam siempre apoyaba al de la gabardina.

Pero Dean… Dean vio su pesadilla recurrente hacerse verdad.

Ellos destruyeron todo.

 

Una noche, los atacaron los ángeles.

Solo faltaban esos bastardos.

Sam lucho. Lo noquearon.

Y Dean. El humano que todo lo empezó. Solo se dejó golpear. Se dejó caer. Por fin tendría su merecido descanso en el infierno.

Castiel los hizo desaparecer. Tenían minutos. Volverían más.

 

Entonces lo vio. Aquello que Cass y Sam se habían negado a reconocer.

El rubio, estaba muerto en vida.

-“Tiene que  haber algo”-

-“Como que. ¿Tienes una idea Sam? Porque a mí se me acabaron-“

“-No…pero, no lo puedo matar”-

-“Jamás lo pensaría, escúchame Sam nunca…-“

-“Entonces… ¿tu?-“

-“Desapareceré a Dean Winchester”-

…

 

-Así que borraste mi memoria-

-No podías seguir y nosotros no podíamos avanzar sin ti-

-Es estúpido…yo cause esto yo…-

-Te amo-

 

El aire se volvió tenso y una vez más Dean se sintió perdido. Asustado con el tacto de Cass en su rostro se apartó, quemaba.

 

-Sam también- suspiro mientras seguía explicando- El pidió que borrara todo recuerdo quería darte la oportunidad de encontrar tu camino, con nosotros o lejos, pero lo encontraste, debí alejarlos más, quizás…-

-Y a ti-

¿Qué?-

-Te encontramos a ti-no subió la mirada - ¿no recordabas tampoco?-

-Seguramente te habría perseguido, en algún punto haría una tontería y podría hacerte recordar- sonrió amargo- igual lo hice sin memoria, desde que desperté te estaba buscando, no sirvo para estar lejos de ti-

 

Dean…no, el chico rubio se adelantó para besar con fuerza al otro.

Olía a vómito, la tierra se caía a pedazos, su hermano se retorcía en pesadillas y el besaba al ángel que perdió todo por el.

 

-Dean…-

-No Cass,  tú lo dijiste desapareciste a Dean Winchester, solo soy, esta mierda que vez frente a ti, pero sigues a mi lado-

-Aún eres él mismo al que he seguido por años-

-No soy…-

-Eres Dean solo Dean, no el hijo de John, no el recipiente de Miguel, No quien portaba la marca, solo eres un hermano y el hombre que amo-

-Yo…-

-No espero nada solo que me mantengas a tu lado-

-Siempre-

-Bien-

….

_El mundo acabó._

_Eso es lo que creemos.  Lo que creo._

_La carretera a oscuras y el rugir de este auto viejo como único sonido es la confirmación que necesito._

_Hace tres meses que la carretera es mi hogar. Hace tres meses que abrí los ojos. Hace tres meces que todo comenzó._

_¿Antes?_

-Buenos días hermano-

-Buenos días, ¿sonríes?-

-Vamos, seguimos vivos, una sonrisa no está de más-

-Cass te follo-

-Cállate Weston-

-¿Weston?

-Era un buen nombre, a menos que prefieras Sam-

-Hermano…-

-No sabemos quiénes somos, y quizás no volvamos a ser los de antes pero si quieres… ¿Sammy?

-¿Cuál era tu nombre...Smith…?-

-Dean- soltó Cass a su lado

 

_Ahora solo soy un hombre con un viejo trasto con ruedas, un arma, un hermano sonriendo  en la parte trasera y el hombre con los ojos más azules a mi lado, sosteniendo mi alma como si fuera lo único completo en este retorcido infierno._

_Nuestras manos entrelazadas y el secreto del pasado en el fondo de mi mente._

_Y eso, es lo que me mantiene cuerdo._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
